


Meet Me

by justalittlelemony



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, me?? writing about the festival four months after the fact??, tbh me writing is already weird enough, this was a little warm up fic so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlelemony/pseuds/justalittlelemony
Summary: The festival goes wrong. So, so horribly wrong.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 28





	Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a super short fic to tide over my hyperfixation until I finish my big season 2 finale breakdown.
> 
> yes, i know the festival happened forever ago, but my dumb brain wanted to write about it soo..

Tommy's out of breath and he's hiding. He's hiding and he's praying that Punz and Purpled and everyone else who had been running after him has lost him. He's crouched behind a wall, the sound of fireworks still ringing in his ears.

_ "I'm sorry, Tubbo. I'll make this as painless and colorful as possible." _

Last he saw of him, Techno was still on the stage laughing, firing like a madman into the crowd.

_ Good, _ Tommy thinks,  _ He'll go down with the rest of Manberg. _

All at once, he stands, taking off in the direction he had seen Wilbur go minutes earlier. He doesn't bother looking to see if anyone is after him. His mind is only focused on finding the button.

He's over the hill, just out of sight of the podium, where Wilbur said it was.  _ He said it was here. _ But try as he might, Tommy can't find a button. There isn't a button, not there, at least.

He grabs for his communicator, looking for some sort of answer from Wilbur. But instead of a message from his brother, there's one from Tubbo.

_ Tommy? _

He types out a message back, the button momentarily out of his mind.

_ Are you alright? _

It takes a moment for the response to come through.

_ He said he wouldn't hurt me. _

Even though Tubbo didn't say who, Tommy knew. Tommy knew because he had whispered the same thing to him, up on top of the roof, staring down at the festival.

_ "Techno's on our side," Wilbur said, his hand holding Tommy in place. "He won't hurt him." _

Anger swells up in Tommy. He isn't even sure who it's directed towards. Wilbur, Techno, Schlatt. It didn't matter.

_ I'm gonna find that fucking button. _

Tubbo's messages come in quickly.

_ What button? _

_ Tommy, where are you? _

Tommy ignores the messages, scouring the hillside as if the button would appear at any moment. Another message comes through, and this time, Tommy stops.

_ Come back to Pogtopia, Tommy. _

Tubbo's alone. Tubbo's alone and he's probably hurt, and any minute now, Technoblade or Wilbur will be back in Pogtopia and Tubbo will be alone, with them.

He glances around him once more before sending his final message.

_ Meet me in the tunnels. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'm hoping to be out with a much longer fic pretty soon.
> 
> in the meantime, consider following my tumblr (https://justalittlelemony.tumblr.com/). I post a lot about dream smp, so yeah.


End file.
